You're my Firework
by Nefarious Bella
Summary: Set in 1975, Lucinda Goodens is planning on spending the night with her boyfriend Daniel Grigori on the Fourth of July, but her abusive father, Kellan, puts a stop to their plans. Can Daniel still save their possible last night together and make things happy for Lucinda one last time? *ONE-SHOT* (Trigger Warnings: Parental Abuse)


_I hope you guys enjoy this Fourth of July one-shot._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _You're my Firework_

 _ **x**_

The smell of ammonia filled her lungs, the rhythmic beeping of the monitors beside her, and her eyes opened to the white tiled ceiling above her. Lucinda stared at the ceiling, trying to understand why she was in the hospital again – But, she could figure why she was. Lucinda sighed, starting to close her eyes again, until she felt a gentle squeeze on her fingers and a voice spoke,

"How do you feel?"

Daniel's voice sent a soothing sensation through her, such a feeling that brought tears to her eyes as she looked over at him. Daniel looked handsome usual, but his violet eyes filled with sadness and concern as he watched her. And then she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"You're not leaving!" Her father, Kellan, snarled at her, taking another swig of his beer as he started to stand from his chair. Lucinda had been pleading to go to a Fourth of July festival at the beach that night, with Daniel.

"But, Dad, I never do anything – You keep me cooped up here all the ti-" But, she was cut off as his beer bottle was thrown at her, shattering to pieces as it hit the wall behind her.

"I said you're not going." Kellan slurred, grabbing her chin with his sweaty fingers, making Lucinda cringe and pull back.

"Don't touch me." Lucinda mumbled, turning her head away.

"I can touch you all I want, as long as it isn't inappropriate." He snarled and then slapped her, making Lucinda gasped. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

Lucinda whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes as she slowly looked back at her father's brown eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, especially not with that. . . That. . . Boy! That boy, Danny was it? He only wants you for one thing only, you foolish child – Your body. No man will ever want you truly, just like I never truly wanted your mother."

Lucinda started to argue, but a knock at the door interrupted their fight. Kellan's head whipped to the door and he stormed over, leaving behind a crying Lucinda by the stairs.

"Hello, Mr. Goodens, I'm here to pick up Lucinda?" Daniel's voice made Lucinda remember their plan to leave that night, just after the fireworks – They were to run away. They didn't know where, or how, but they would do it, to get her away from here.

And now that plan may not work.

"My daughter isn't going anywhere with you," Kellan spat. "I know what runs. . .Through you young boys – All you want is to screw my daughter."

Lucinda peered over her father's shoulder to catch a glimpse of Daniel, who was looking relaxed as ever and saw the white peonies he had in his hand. Tears escaped Lucinda's eyes and Daniel saw this quickly, then glared at Kellan.

"She doesn't want to be here."

"I control her until she is eighteen, and I won't let her be around you." Kellan stepped forward, his beefy figure towering over Daniel. But, Daniel showed no fear, his eyes remained on his – Narrowed and fierce. Lucinda quickly rushed over to get in between Kellan and Daniel unaware that Daniel could easily take it and recover, but before she could get any closer than behind her father, Kellan's hand swung back and hit her purposely in the eye – Possibly leaving a bruise.

"I said stay back." He snarled, Lucinda stumbles back onto the stairs as she cupped her hand over her eye. She looked up, looking for Daniel. He was in the house, shouting at Kellan, but Lucinda couldn't make out the words as she began to feel dizzy.

"Lucinda?" Daniel's voice was the thing that made her realize she was in a hospital bed now, that she was away from Kellan, and that she was safely with Daniel. Lucinda looked up at Daniel and smiled weakly, squeezing his hand back.

"I'm okay," She assures, reaching up and cupping his jaw as he sighed of relief.

"Kellan can't get in here, by the way, in fact – He's at the police station right now, behind bars." Daniel sounded nearly smug, but she didn't mind – In fact, she was secretly enthusiastic.

"Thank you." She whispered and smiled at him. "Are we still leaving?" Lucinda's eyes filled with hope as she watched Daniel. He nodded slowly, smiling.

"Whenever you want." Daniel assures. Just then, there was a whistle and a boom. They both look towards the window. The fireworks, they had started. Lucinda frowned and looked at Daniel. "I really wanted to go with you to watch the fireworks." She whispered, sighing.

Daniel glanced between her and the window, tilting his head side to side as if he were debating something. "Okay," Daniel then said, "Lets go watch some fireworks." Daniel stood up, extending his hand. "You're not hooked up to anything other than your monitor." Daniel said, Lucinda grins at Daniel's plan and quickly sat up, pulling herself off the monitor.

Daniel smiled at her, taking her hand and helping her up off the bed. Lucinda took his hand, holding her smile as she looked into his violet eyes.

"Lets go, then."

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Luce and Daniel arrived at the beach in no time at all, hand and hand, nudging each other. Daniel tugged her alongside the beach, away from where everyone else had gathered up until they were alone, but could still see the fireworks as they burst in the sky above. Lucinda pulled on Daniel's hand, a smile plastered on her face.

They sat in the sand, Daniel's arm coming up and wrapping around her shoulders as he pulled her against him. Their faces lit up with multiple colors through the night, neither of them speaking. Daniel didn't care about the show of lights above, he was most interested in Lucinda, who hadn't noticed Daniel's staring.

When the show was over, Lucinda looked back at Daniel who smiled softly at her. Lucinda reached up, cupping his cheek lightly and started to lea up for a kiss until Daniel pressed a finger on her lips.

"I want you to know something." Daniel whispers, his violet eyes staring down at her.

"Anything."

"You'll come back," Daniel breathed. "You'll come back into my life, you always do. You're more beautiful each time, I love you more each time – We will meet again, and you will never suffer with me around. I promise you that." He whispered, and then pushed his lips against her's. Lucinda didn't know what to think of what he had said, but she didn't object. This had been their first kiss.

And it would be their last.

Lucinda's fingers curled into Daniel's sandy hair, pulling him closer to her. Daniel's tongue poked into her mouth, beginning a gentle tango with her's. Their need for each other exposing to both of them, Daniel's arms quickly wrapped around her waist, groaning softly into her mouth.

Lucinda could feel the presence of something else, but she didn't dare to try and pull away, she didn't want to stop – She wanted this to go one forever. The air around them thickened and heat began to blossom through Lucinda's body. Daniel slowly retreated, staring into her hazel eyes one last time.

"I will see you again, I promise." Daniel breathed, Lucinda's eyes brimming with tears as she nodded.

"I love you," Lucinda croaks, "and I know." Then a shadow swept over Lucinda's face and the column fire bursts down, making Daniel shoot across the beach. Daniel slowly sat up, staring at where Lucinda was only seconds go.

A single tear slipped down his cheek and he smiled sadly.

"I love you too, and I can't wait to see you again."


End file.
